


Strength Found in Weakness

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: A3! Rarepairs Week Day 3. One's Strength / One's Fear // GuyHisoThe rest of Winter had seen him at his worst back then, but for some reason, he doesn't want Guy to see him this way. He doesn't want to show Guy any parts of himself but the best and most lovable. Certainly he doesn't want Guy to see the shattered remains of December's life leaking out into the life of Mikage Hisoka.
Relationships: Guy/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Strength Found in Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:57 pm where i am i do be struggling but im technically on time. technically. (no)
> 
> it could be a bit spoilery for act 2 stuff but i mean. yknow

An almost silent gasp, and Hisoka wakes up. A nightmare, from which the pain and fear lingers in his mind as it moves into wakefulness. His hands grasp at... Wait, what is he grasping at?

"Mikage." The deep voice of his boyfriend calls out to him. Ah. So that was what his hands closed around. Even not fully awake, he has at least enough sense to feel ashamed. Guy has never seen him like this. In fact, he hasn't had a nightmare this bad since... Since back in the Spring Chikage joined the troupe, months before Guy joined.

The rest of Winter had seen him at his worst back then, but for some reason, he doesn't want Guy to see him this way. He doesn't want to show Guy any parts of himself but the best and most lovable. Certainly he doesn't want Guy to see the shattered remains of December's life leaking out into the life of Mikage Hisoka.

So he pulls away, manage to force out a stuttered "I'm sorry," as he tries to escape. Yet, he's not given the opportunity to get away, as strong arms pull him back into bed. "Wh–" Guy wraps his arms around him, tight enough to be comforting, but not so tight that Hisoka can't escape if he tries. He doesn't try, though he wants to. He just can't bring himself to actually move.

"It's okay." Guy says, a quiet murmur as he presses his lips to Hisoka's forehead. A hand comes to rest on Hisoka's head, gentle pets to soothe him. A quiet moment passes, then, "Do you want to talk about it?" Hisoka shakes his head. And with that, they fall back into a comfortable silence.

Well, perhaps it's not entirely comfortable. Hisoka is struggling to calm down, and Guy seems restless with worry, unsure of what to do to help beyond the attempts at comforting gestures.

But eventually, Hisoka's breathing steadies, his mind somewhat clear. "I'm sorry." he says as he slowly manages to return Guy's embrace.

"You've nothing to apologize for." Guy replies. "It's okay."

"... Are you sure?" Hisoka whispers, his voice shaking.

"Of course." Guy is quick to reassure him.

Hisoka hesitates to speak again. "Scared," is all that comes out when he does.

"Because of the dream? You've nothing to fear. It was only a nightmare." Guy says, his voice soft and comforting, but Hisoka shakes his head.

"Not just the nightmare. I... You weren't supposed to see me like this... So... weak."

Guy begins to realize how worried Hisoka was feeling about all this. He understands somewhat, he felt similarly anxious about how Winter Troupe saw him after he regained his memories. But they accepted him, and of course he accepts Hisoka. He cups one of Hisoka's cheeks and speaks gently.

"Mikage... I love you. Each and every part of you, even the parts you're ashamed of. But I don't think you weak for showing this side of yourself. I don't know what lies in your past that would continue to affect you to this day as it does, but I think the fact that you survived it makes you rather strong."

Hisoka's eyes widen. "You..." He can't seem to find the words. "You really think so?" Guy gently shushes him.

"I think you're one of the strongest people I know, in more ways than one." he continues to reassure Hisoka. "And I look forward to being able to understand why more as I continue to get to know you more."

Hisoka shifts, not meeting Guy's eyes. "What if you get to know me more and... don't like me anymore?"

"That could never happen." Guy says firmly, pressing another kiss to Hisoka's forehead. "I promise, I will love you until my last breath. You've nothing to fear." 


End file.
